<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Claude by CosmioStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500829">Happy Birthday Claude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar'>CosmioStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Second Read [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Multi, claude's a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something for my scheming golden deer's birthday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude von Riegan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Second Read [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Claude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were starting to think this was a bad idea.</p><p>Your hands fiddled with the small wrapped gift, your eyes darting around the halls. It is Claude’s birthday and you had spent a good portion of the day looking for him. This was about your third pass around Garreg Mach and you haven’t seen hide nor hair of the birthday boy. How had you not run into him by this point? Sure this place was huge but not that <em> huge </em>.</p><p>Letting out a huff, you plop down on a bench in the courtyard. “I know this little shit’s the master of hiding but fuck, couldn't he pick a different day to disappear off the face of the earth?”</p><p>“Who disappeared off the face of the earth?”</p><p>You jolt upright, shocked by the sudden voice, only to find Hilda standing in front of you with a curious look on her face. “Goddess, Hilda! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” The pinkette ignores your words and her eyes zero in on the present in your lap.</p><p>“Oooo~ is that a gift for someone? Is it for me?” She flashes you her signature smile, head tilt, hands raised, and all. You quickly shove the small gift into your pocket, which causes the girl to pout.</p><p>“No, it’s for Claude. It’s his birthday.”</p><p>Hilda’s eyes flash with something you can’t quite distinguish. “That’s right, it is his birthday isn’t it.” She placed a finger against her chin “So why haven’t you given it to him yet?”</p><p>“Cause I can’t find him anywhere!” Throwing your arms up in exasperation. “I checked his room twice, the library four times, and I’ve circled the entirety of Garreg Mach three times!” Once again you huff as your body slumps further down on the bench. “I’ve checked everywhere!”</p><p>“Did you check the forest?”</p><p>“....what?”</p><p>“Did you check the forest silly?” She takes a seat beside you, checking over her nails. “Typically, if he’s nowhere to be found, that means he’s off scheming, or napping, in the forest.”</p><p>“........”</p><p>“Well by your silence, I recommend checking the forest.” She giggled as you huffed once more.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Now that you knew where to look, finding Claude became a hell of a lot easier. In fact, you almost tripped over him. Well… actually, you did.</p><p>Claude grunts, not expecting your weight to suddenly fall onto him. “Woah there! Didn’t know you’d fall so hard for me.” He’s quick to surrender however when you start lightly smacking his head. “Ack, okay! Too far? Common, don't mess up my roguishly beautiful face!” Man, you sure are huffing a lot today.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how long I've spent looking for you?”</p><p>“It was a nice day so I came out here to have my mid-afternoon nap.” He raised a brow at you, smirking as he asked, “So you joining me for a nap as well, or am I just that nice to lay on top of?” You quickly jump off of him, brushing off your uniform in hopes of calming you’re fluster. “So any particular reason you were looking for me?”</p><p>“Yes actually.” Pulling the small gift from your pocket you pass it over to him. “Happy birthday Claude.” His eyes widen in surprise and it takes him a moment before he takes the gift from you. You watch as he unwraps and holds up the silver necklace. He runs his thumb over the small compass, before reading the engraving on the small plaque behind it. <em> ‘Not all who wander are lost’</em>. He smiles before clipping it around his neck; the jewelry slipping out of sight beneath his uniform.</p><p>It’s your turn to blink in surprise as a quick peck is placed against your cheek. “Thank you, my little doe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has also been posted on our writing blog <a href="https://starlit-stories.tumblr.com/post/624583808154468352/30-second-read-claude">Starlit-stories</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>